


Stroke it, don't poke it

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Quickies, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: Steve and Bucky play pool. Bucky wins, and Steve decides to give him a prize...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful and ever so glorious  
> [Nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry) <3

Bucky leans down over the pool table, lining up the shot.

“You’re gonna miss,” Steve sing-songs from behind him, making Bucky’s lips tug up in a smirk.

“Am not,” he declares confidently.

“You’re willing to bet on that?”

Next thing, Steve’s hands are on his hips, and Bucky’s focus falters slightly when he feels Steve pull him back to thrust lazily against his ass.

Bucky chuckles under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He should have seen this coming. Steve’s been touchy-feely for almost an hour, ever since Bucky first put his ass on display by bending over the pool table in the Avenger’s common room to rack up the numbered balls in their wooden frame. Hands touching shoulders, fingers trailing along waists, sneaking into the back-pockets of Bucky’s jeans… 

Bucky doesn’t bother to answer Steve’s question. He just focuses his gaze past the white cue ball in his line of sight, steadies his grip around the cue in his hand, and takes the shot.

The black ball numbered eight shoots across the green felt to bounce off the railing, once, twice, and then, with almost nonchalant elegance, roll into the pocket corner of the table with a muted rattle.

“You were saying?” Bucky drawls smugly, straightening up. He expects Steve to snort and give him some sort of smart-ass remark in return. Instead, he feels the fingers clutching around the jut of his hips through his jeans tighten their grip, just slightly, and then, Steve spins him around and more-or-less lifts Bucky onto the pool table, before shoving him down onto his back.

“Hey!” Bucky laughs, trying to sit up, but Steve just pushes him back down, keeping his hand splayed out over his chest to keep him there while tugging at Bucky’s belt buckle with the other.

“What’s the big deal?” Bucky asks, lifting his head up off the table to get a glimpse of Steve’s face. “I don’t remember you being such a sore loser.”

“You won, didn’t you?” Steve answers under his breath. He looks up, looks Bucky straight in the eye, and Bucky feels his stomach curl tight at the blown-wide pupils that meet his gaze.

“I did,” he rasps, suddenly with his pulse racing through his veins.

“Then don’t you want your prize?” Steve counters. Without breaking eye contact, he pops the button of Bucky’s fly, and Bucky nods in silence. Then, as the sound of his zipper coming undone reaches his ears, Bucky sighs and lets his head fall back down to thud against the felt of the pool table. As he feels Steve’s hand reach beneath the waistband of his underwear, he closes his eyes.

Steve jerks him off first. Strokes him slow and steady, until Bucky’s hard and rigid in the palm of his hand. Bucky moans through it, breathing out soft noises and sighs through slightly parted lips while Steve works him over. When Steve finally pulls him out from the confinements of his underwear, he grits his teeth against the cold air rushing in against his hot flesh.

Then, just as quickly, the warmth of Steve’s breath is there to chase the cold away. When Steve’s mouth closes over him, the mechanics of Bucky’s arm whirr as he tightens the grip around the wooden cue still in his hand.

Reflexively, Bucky pulls his legs up to brace the soles of his boots against the raised frame of the table with a loud thud, and he moans when he feels Steve’s hands move up to stroke over the planes of his stomach underneath his shirt. Steve’s mouth is wet, his tongue so hot as it licks over the head of Bucky’s cock, not even bothering to tease while working him over, hard and fast. 

Bucky grunts when Steve hollows his cheeks around him, and as Steve sinks down even further to take him all the way to the back of his throat, Bucky reaches down with his right hand to comb his fingers through the hair on the top of Steve’s head with a gasp.

“Yeah…” he breathes, raking nails over his lover’s scalp. “Oh, yeah…”

He lifts his head to watch, swallowing hard at the sight of wet, pink lips stretched around the base of him, moving up and down, leaving him slick in their wake. Oh, it’s the most beautiful image he’s ever seen.

“Jesus Christ, Stevie…” he whispers under his breath, and in return, Steve lets out a low groan that vibrates down the length of Bucky’s shaft which travels up his spine in a ripple of liquid lightning. It chases a groan out of Bucky’s throat, and Steve echoes it as his fingers dig into Bucky’s sides to grip him tight, holding on for a moment, before moving down to grab around Bucky’s hips again.

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat with a stutter when he feels Steve pick up the pace, going hard and fast, and he finds himself unconsciously bucking his hips up in search of more as he fights against the weight of Steve’s hands holding him down.

“Oh, god…” Bucky whimpers, tightening his grip in Steve’s hair as the fire bursts through his belly. “Oh, fuck, sweetheart…!”

Steve hums, moaning around the girth of him, and Bucky drops his head back down against the table with a gasp as he arches his back, eyes closing. He comes with a ragged groan down Steve’s throat, pulling at Steve’s hair while rocking into his mouth, moaning and panting, head tossing from side to side in blinded ecstasy.

It feels like forever before he comes back down, and as he finally lets his hand fall from Steve’s hair, his body gives a shudder so violent it makes the relays in his left arm momentarily lock up with a high pitched squeal. 

“That good, huh?” Steve asks as he pulls off of him, and Bucky lets out a drowsy chuckle.

“Are you really surprised?” he asks. “Fuck, it’s been a long time since you did me like that.”

“What can I say?” Steve drawls. “Just felt like a good time to revive the tradition.” Then he suddenly goes quiet, and Bucky hears him chuckle. As he lifts his head to look down at him, he finds Steve grinning up at him with a smug sparkle in his eye.

“What?” Bucky grunts. In return, Steve simply nods towards the table on Bucky’s left, and Bucky turns his head to follow his gaze. “Oh…” he breathes sheepishly as his eyes land on the now-ruined pool cue that’s lying, snapped in two, on either side of his left hand, and Steve laughs even harder.

“Shut up,” Bucky huffs, and he throws the splinters in his hands at the other man’s face, sitting back up to tuck himself back into his pants. Steve ducks for cover behind his arms, still grinning, and Bucky adds, “You’re lucky that wasn’t the hand I was using to hold your hair.”

Steve just laughs, and Bucky smiles. They both know Bucky has more control of himself than that, but joking about it never gets old.

“So, you’ll give me prizes like that every time I win a game of pool, now?” Bucky asks cockily, but instead of a smarmy reply, Steve simply gives him a long, steady look that makes Bucky’s smile drop off his lips. “What?” he asks nervously.

“You really think I’m done with you already?” Steve asks calmly, and Bucky feels the skin on the back of his neck rise with goose bumps when the fading excitement in his gut suddenly flares back to life.

“No,” he says, swallowing hard. “I suppose you’re not.”

In turn, Steve’s mouth curls up in a smirk, and Bucky drags down a deep, grounding breath into his lungs as he licks his lips.

“Bedroom?” he murmurs.

“Bedroom,” Steve agrees.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys <3  
> See, I finally managed to write something that didn't escalate into a million chapters lol XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it <3 ;)


End file.
